


All you need is me

by AsperAsparagus



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: AU, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus
Summary: Continuation of my previous fic.4 years have passed since York consumed the red seeds and became the new master of the red trees, leaving Zach trapped with him in what appears to be the perfect life on the surface.
Relationships: Francis York Morgan & Francis Zach Morgan, Francis York Morgan/Francis Zach Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More in depth look at my red seed au idea as I'm gotten rather fond of this AU and I have a lot of ideas of how York slowly falls into madness as he's consumed with his obsession of Zach and protecting him at all costs.

Everyday, when he wasn’t trapped in the white room that is, Zach was woken up the same way. Around 8 each morning Willie would plod into the room after York left the door open for him and jump up on Zach, licking at his face to get him to awaken. Zach had complained to York about letting the dog into the bedroom but he would only shrug and just comment Willie loved him and would just sit outside the door whining if he didn’t let him in. He missed them. Did he want to break the poor thing’s heart? Zach had just relented as he was pretty sure being woken up by the dog was better than being woke up by York. He scowled slightly at the memory of the last time York had woken him up before shoving the dog off him and sitting up. Willie, knowing Zach was awake happily plodded away back to his master leaving Zach alone with his thoughts. 

It had been nearly 4 years since… since York had consumed the red seeds and taken over Kaysen’s “job”. They didn’t talk about it. It only made Zach feel sick to his stomach thinking about what York was doing. It was why he was put into the white room for months at a time while York went to “work”, only to be awoken when York had some spare time for them to talk. York didn’t want Zach to know what he was exactly doing, how he was making money now, how there was a locked greenhouse outside filled with young red tree saplings and how the basement was off limits to him. York was so consumed with the idea of protecting Zach that he barely let Zach leave his side, he never had any time to himself anymore. Not that he really wanted to be alone, he had been for 14 long years, and now he had York back with him… It was all very conflicting. Made his head and heart ache. He was so happy to have his friend back, but it was obvious something was terribly wrong with him. He still acted largely just like York, but there was something else there. Deep down. He couldn’t put his finger on the word right now. But it made him scared.

He heard the patter of paws on the stairs again as Willie appeared at the door, huffing impatiently. Forcing a smile Zach slipped out of bed, grabbing his robe and slippers as he headed after the dog who yipped happily and bolted ahead. The kitchen was filled with the smell of coffee and eggs this morning. Seemed York had decided to cook them up breakfast, which was nice. York did make a good fry up and Zach needed the pick me up for his mood. Speaking of York, the younger looking man spun around and beamed as he heard Zach enter. He looked just the same as always, minus the now deep brown eyes he was sporting and the strange scar over his eye. It was hard seeing him look so identical to the York he had always known but still be so different at the same time. It just caused a familiar pain to radiate in his chest. 

“Good morning Zach! I hope you slept well.”

“Y-yes, fine thank you.”

He watched as York grinned and began to plate up their food as he took his seat at the table, Willie moving to curl around his legs under the table as he usually did. In any other situation this frankly would have been how Zach dreamt he and York could have been like. Living together, with a pet, just the two of them. Domestic bliss. But this was much more of a nightmare than a dream, but one he was dreading he was starting to become accustomed to and beginning to like. Sighing he picked up his coffee as York placed his food down in front of him and placed a small kiss on his head before moving around to his side of the table. That was another staple of their morning routine, that Zach was greeted each morning with a kiss on the head. He wouldn’t deny it was somewhat comforting, as York had admitted soon after they started this whole “thing” that he had always had feelings for Zach. That he had truly fallen for him, and that he hoped Zach would one day feel the same way about him. 

From outward appearance it appeared he was smitten, how he would go all misty eyed as he watched Zach doing even the simplest of tasks, or how he would grin and blush if he wore a new outfit, anything really. But it wasn’t hard for Zach to see what was really hiding behind those eyes. Obsession. He wasn’t in love with him, he was just obsessed, a twisted form of love spawned from the only thing that mattered to him. Zach was his one reason for doing all this, the only thing that he cared about, the only person in the whole world in his eyes. The red seeds had amplified and corrupted his feelings for his friend until they no longer were recognisable. Maybe he had loved him at one stage, but now Zach doubted York even knew what "love" was.

Giving York a small smile, Zach sipped at his coffee as the other man watched him dreamily. A dopey smile plastered on his face as he observed each little movement and gesture. 

“You’re so perfect Zach. Absolutely divine.”

That caught him off guard, just like it always did causing York to chuckle. It was hard for him not to be, as it was York telling him such things. Using the same voice he had used to talk to him for nearly 30 years.

“You seem insistent on telling me that everyday York.”

“Only because it’s the truth Zach. You know I would only ever tell you the truth.”

Rolling his eyes and earning a loud laugh form York, Zach started on his food. Most days, when he was in the real world, were like this. Them having breakfast together, then him doing odd jobs around the house while York went to check on his saplings and other projects, then doing something together. This mostly consisted of watching films together, other hobbies they had picked up such as reading, going for walks or just York pestering Zach for attention. It was a simple life and it was becoming the norm of Zach now. He shuddered at the thought.

Looking up from his food he saw York staring at him, deep in thought as his own food lay untouched. He seemed to be mulling something over in his head. Debating with himself whether or not he was going to say something. Snapping back after realising Zach was watching him, he flashed a smile as he made up his mind.

“Do you want to come into the city with me today Zach? I need to get us some more supplies and maybe we could get a bite to eat together. There’s this sweet little coffee shop I found that I’m sure you would love!”

Now that really caught him off guard as Zach gave his friend a puzzled look. That was unusual. York had never let him go into the city with him before, hell he barely let him go into the town that was only a few miles away. Too many dangers there he would say. Zach was fully aware that that was a load of bs, it was the other people York was concerned about. He barely let Zach talk to anyone other than him. Only a few people he seemed to have checked out beforehand were permitted to interact with Zach, and that was still with close supervision from York. He just wanted Zach all to himself and detested the idea that someone else would even consider talking to his Zach. 

“You want me to come to the city with you? I thought you said it was “too dangerous” for me.”

“Yes, I am aware of what I have said previously but I have business there and I would love the company as I miss you so much when I’m away. Plus it’s sort of our anniversary so I thought we could do something special and I think as long as I am with you at all times, you will be okay.”

Anniversary? What the hell was he going on about? Smirking York seemed to have been able to read his mind. A commonly occurring trope that was certainly starting to concern Zach.

“Our anniversary of 4 years Zach, of when we were finally reunited with each other. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already?”

A sickening feeling rose up his throat at the realisation. He felt his hands shake but quickly balled them into fists under the table, gripping at his robe to try and control them.

“O-oh of course. I guess going out for a meal would be a nice change of pace. It’s been awhile since I’ve been to a city after all. It will be nice York.”

York beamed, a blush creeping on his cheeks at his agreement. Seemed he was over the moon with Zach’s response which at least would keep him in a good mood for the rest of the day and hopefully let Zach have some more room to breathe when they went on their trip. Zach could hope at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they had finally arrived after a couple of hours drive, Zach was eager to get out and stretch his legs. It had been years since he had last been in the city. The crowded and claustrophobic environment on any other day would have been stifling but after so long it was a pleasant change. He smiled watching the other people darting through the crowds all with places to be and not enough time to get there. Reminded him of when he worked in DC. He had complained about it to York back in those days, but frankly he missed it. He was pulled from his thoughts however by a hand grasping onto his as he glanced over to see York smiling and handing over Willie’s leash to him.

“Now remember the rules okay. Stay close to me and don’t let go. If you feel nervous or anything is wrong just call for me and I’ll come take care of it. Try to refrain from talking to anyone okay? Don’t want anyone stealing you away do I!”

He giggled and stole a small peck on his cheek before he pulled Zach after him. It felt awkward walking with York like this. Hand in hand. He had complained about it but York had just brushed it off and told him it was for his own safety. It was just the excuse he had come up with so he could spend as much time touching him. He knew he couldn’t do anything about it so he would just sulk which just encouraged the other man more. There was no winning. 

Walking hand and hand down the street, York took the lead as he marched down the narrow pavement that lined the side of the busy road, leading Zach through the bustling flow of people. It was a little overwhelming after all this time but Zach was trying his best to hide his nerves. Didn’t want to give York an excuse to call the trip short as who knows when he’d be allowed out again like this. York finally came to a stop at the entrance to a large shopping centre filled with a variety of shops and stalls selling everything from high end clothes to simple cookies and coffee.

“We’ll start here Zach. It’s got everything you need and it’s not as crowded as the main street, plus I’m sure we’ll be able to find something nice for you to wear to our meal tonight!”

“I thought we were just getting coffee? You should have said you were taking me out for a sit down meal York, I have plenty of nice shirts at home I could have worn.”

“No no you deserve something new. Besides you know how good you look trying on stuff for me. I can’t help but want to buy you new clothes to try on!”

Zach just made a face as he watched York’s cheeks light up at the thought of Zach modelling clothes for him. He had almost triple the amount of clothes York had in their wardrobe and he barely got a chance to wear most of them more than once as he was allowed out of the white room for such a short space of time. But that time had gradually been increasing recently so maybe he would have a need for some new shirts in the future. Plus it’s not like he had to buy anything. York always seemed to have an endless supply of cash on him, hence why he always spoilt Zach with the highest end gadgets and clothes. He really didn’t want to ask where the money was coming from to support this lifestyle.

Heading inside, Zach took a moment to take in the high glass ceiling and intricate hanging sculptures that dangled from the iron beams that jutted out and formed the basis of the roof. Any other day it would have been a passing observation but now it was captivating to him. A small squeeze on his hand was enough to pull his eyes away as he noticed the soft smile York was giving him. 

“You were smiling Zach. I haven’t seen you smile like that in awhile. It suits you.”

He felt his cheeks lighting up as he realised there was a smile still plastered on his lips which he quickly turned into a pout as he looked away. Chuckling York took his hand and led him towards the closest shop. Willie, being the smart dog he was, had already taken his position outside the shop to wait for them. He wouldn’t run off as Zach had learnt. More he couldn’t. Him and York were bound together it seemed, so wherever one went, the other was not far behind. York had referred to him before as his “keeper”, not that Zach had understood what that meant, nor did he really want to know what that meant frankly. 

Of course the shop they went into first was some high end designer one. Zach didn’t get the appeal of owning such clothes. All you needed was a good suit and a few shirts and you were good to go. That and his own fashion wasn’t what one would call… good. He shuddered at the memory of the awful “anime” necktie York had insisted they buy years ago. He was grateful he had “accidentally” thrown it out not too long after. Speaking of York the other man had finally released his hand once they were inside the shop, considering it a safe and secure place to allow Zach some time to browse by himself. 

“I’ll go find some outfits for us to try on, feel free to wander about Zach but don’t go out of my sight alright. And try to ignore any sales reps, you know how people are in shops like this.”

The last part wasn’t meant as advice. It was a warning, one Zach had heard many times. No.1 rule of York’s: Don’t talk to anyone else unless absolutely necessary. Unless Zach wanted to anger the other man, which was never an issue to him directly, more so to whoever was talking to him. He had seen York break a man’s arm like it was a toothpick once for them just bumping into him and telling him to piss off when they were at a bar one night. He could still hear the sound of the snapping bones and screams of pain, while York just stood over him, his voice so cold and deadpan as he asked the man to apologise to him. It wasn’t the uncharacteristic violence that had scared him that night, it had been how quickly York had snapped back to his old cheerful self as soon as the many sobbed out his apology. His eyes glowing a soft crimson in the low light of the bar as he had made his way back over to Zach to check up on him and console him as if nothing had happened. He wouldn’t let Zach out of his sight the rest of the night and had kept a firm grip on his leg, glaring at anyone who even came within a foot of them. Nothing would hurt his Zach, not while he was there.

Shaking his head to clear the memory Zach nodded and headed off to look at the neatly folded shirts that lay out on display while he heard York begin to hum softly to himself as he went over to the suits. Everything was crisp and clean, made of expensive materials and probably costing more than he made in a month on his old FBI salary. He dreaded looking at the price tags on even a tie from a shop like this. Keeping his head down he continued to browse, trying his best not to stand out. But given his appearance and how out of place he looked in general he was aware of the eyes that were following him. 

“Zach! I’m going to try these on. I'll be back out in a second, you keep looking!”

Every head in the store turned to look at York as he eagerly yelled out to his friend, a pile of clothes in his arms, before they swivelled to look at Zach. He felt himself visibly cringe and groan internally. Thanks for that York. He just offered York a thumbs up before turning back to the shirts, his face going red out of embarrassment. Well there goes any chance of staying inconspicuous. He heard a few people chuckling between themselves as they muttered and shared ideas on the two odd men. Hearing a giggle from beside him he turned to be met with a younger woman, her blonde hair tied up into a bun and a smart dress adorning her with a name tag pinned to the lapel. 

“Your friend seems to be in a good mood.”

“O-oh yes. He’s always like that, I apologise for the noise.”

“Don’t worry about it, we usually have stuck up rich types here, living off daddy's money so it’s nice for the change.”

Zach just offered her a small nod and smile before trying to busy himself with the shirts in front of him. Crap why was she talking to him?! He really should have just ignored her but he spoke without thinking. Damn his pleasant nature. He could feel her eyes on him, watching as he desperately tried to will her to leave before she spoke up again.

“Do you need a hand with any of that sir? You seem a little out of your depth if you don’t mind me saying.”

“W-well I mean I am, but it’s fine really! I’m just here waiting for my… my friend. He’s more into this then I am.”

Please just leave him alone. He didn’t want to have to be an asshole to her but it was looking like he was going to have to to get her to leave.

“Oh it’s no bother sir. I’d be happy to help, besides it seems your friend was insistent on you both getting something nice to wear from the sounds of it. Are you going somewhere nice tonight? Is it for a celebration?”

Zach turned to ask her to leave before his voice caught in his throat.

York stood behind the woman, towering over her as he bore daggers into the back of her head. He was pissed. Seeing Zach’s expression change the lady turned around and jumped slightly as she spotted York, tumbling back a few steps on her heels. Seemed York had been half way through changing given that the new red shirt he was wearing was still unbuttoned. Her face instantly went red as her eyes drifted over the other man, Zach noticing York’s expression had changed to that of a cocky grin.

“How are you doing out here Zach? Making a new friend I see.”

He threw the woman a smile before winking at her causing her to go even redder and stammer slightly. Zach just scowled and moved between them both, trying to break York’s gaze on the lady. He could still see the anger seething away behind his eyes, but also a hunger. He was aware of the women who had become part of the new red seed murders, what York looked for in them. Given his looks and toned body it wasn’t really that hard to have his pick but Zach wasn’t going to give him a chance. Placing his hands on his chest he tried to shove him back towards the dressing rooms.

“York please cover yourself, you’re barely dressed. Come on get back in the dressing rooms.”

“Aww Zach, don’t be like that. I’m sure no one is complaining.”

Glancing around he noticed that a lot of the other reps and customers were staying, exchanging sly looks and giggling as they eyed him up. Bastard. Giving York a sour look he tutted before grabbing his arm and dragging him away. 

“I said get back to the changing rooms, you’re making a scene hunny.”

This instantly had York’s attention as he blinked in surprise before smirking. The people in the shop muttering amongst themselves as the rep who had been talking to Zach quickly apologised and hurried off to her friends to talk about the “couple”. At least she had avoided a run in with York, thank goodness. But given that those hungry eyes of York were now trained on him didn’t leave him out of the woods yet.

Reaching the changing rooms Zach attempted to push York into his stall but was stopped by as York grabbed his arms and yanked him inside with him as if he weighed nothing. Opening his mouth to yell out a protest as he was slammed against the mirror inside he was quickly silenced by a firm hand being pressed over it causing him to stiffen. York looked at him, eyes burning red as he took in Zach's confused expression. Had he crossed a line this time? Had he finally pissed York off enough he’d take it out on him. Purring softly, York removed his hand and leant in so he could whisper in Zach’s ear, his hot breath tickling his skin and making him shudder.

“Did I make you jealous out there “hunny”?”

Jealous? York thought he was jealous? Like hell he was jealous! He did feel his cheeks going pink at the use of the pet name but really he wanted to snap at him for trying a stunt like that. But playing along with York right now might be the best way to appease him. Especially if he wanted to protect the young lady. Acting coy he pouted and turned his head away, making a big deal to look as annoyed as possible. Hopefully York would buy it. He was so infatuated with him that this should be enough to dupe him.

“Oh, oh Zach you are. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you jealous besides you know I only have eyes for you. Only ever you.”

“Then maybe don’t flirt with other people in front of me. Unless you want to upset me.”

That got York looking like a beaten puppy as he nuzzled against Zach’s cheek apologetically.

“I would never Zach! I would never do anything to upset you on purpose! I just needed to get her away from you. She was getting way too friendly for my liking. Besides… ”

Zach yelped as his wrists were suddenly grabbed and pinned against his head, York’s hands tightening around them as a warning. Meeting his eyes Zach felt his breath catch in his throat as empty blood red eyes met his. He felt himself shrink back from York’s gaze and begin to tremble slightly. 

“I thought I told you not to talk to anyone.”

His voice was devoid of emotion as leant in closer to Zach causing him to squirm under his piercing stare. He was scared. York had only gotten like this a couple of times with him, and it was terrifying. Those eyes bore into him and he felt like he was being inspected like some sort of prey having been cornered by a hungry predator. 

“I-I know I’m sorry. She was just asking me if I needed help and I was going to tell her to leave when you showed up. I swear York. I would never lie to you.”

Inspecting him closely, York finally let go of his wrists, placing a soft kiss on his hair before stepping back and starting to do his shirt up.

“I know you wouldn’t Zach. We would never lie to one another however I think it’s best you stay close to me or Willie from now on. We don’t want someone to get... upset again, do we?”

“No… no of course not.”

Nodding in approval York looked himself over in the mirror before smiling.

“I think I’ll take this, red really does suit me after all. Now come along Zach, I’m sure we can find something for you to wear. Something in white I’m thinking.”

Zach just nodded dumbly and followed after York as he picked up his old clothes. His heart was still hammering away in his chest as he gently rubbed his wrists. This obsession was more dangerous then he had thought, possibly deadly even. Zach collected himself as he moved to stand by York as he paid. He had to try and keep York placid or else. Sighing he glanced out the large window that made up the front of the store. Looking up towards the roof outside he noticed something hovering just above it. Squinting he moved a little closer before the object, which he now realised was a drone, seemed to register him looking at it and it quickly darted out a view. Weird. He pushed the odd drone from his mind as York grabbed his hand and they headed out to look for something to wear. Zach glanced back over his shoulder as York began to go on about something, the drone having reappeared and hovering silently over them, watching them as they walked through the centre.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been walking around for hours before Zach finally got a moment to sit down and rest. Sighing in relief, he plopped himself down on a bench facing one of those new cafes that were selling those odd drinks with the weird orbs in the bottom of them. He took the time to take the weight off his feet as he watched a couple of girls cooing and taking photos of themselves with their drinks. Glancing over their way, he quickly shifted his gaze but could see them giggling and whispering between themselves. 

York in his new suit had been the talk of the town so to speak. A good looking man like himself dressed so smartly was going to draw a lot of attention, but Zach had also been aware of the looks he himself had been getting. York had insisted on him also getting a new suit, stating it was important. So here he was sitting in a new white and blue suit, feeling the stares of the other patrons on him. In his case it was more so the older women and men who would sneak a quick glance, looking him over and smiling to themselves. Honestly it was flattering that even given his age and the scar he could still attract such attention. 

At the same time however he was still on edge. Such attention wouldn’t slip past York, and he was noticing how much more “touchy” the other man was becoming. A possessive hand on his waist at all times, guiding him through the crowds and keeping him close. A warning to anyone else. Even Willie was keeping a closer eye on him, trotting alongside him obediently. 

“You know white does suit you Zach. Compliments your hair and eyes.”

Zach just raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at York as he sat himself beside him, making sure to slip an arm around him as he rested his head against his shoulder.

“White signifies purity, innocence and hope which is why it is traditional for brides wear it on their weddings. Blue was even considered a colour of purity back in the day. All of which are in contrast to your suit York. Red and black. Colours signifying love, lust, power and fear. How appropriate…”

He heard York chuckle darkly to himself before rolling his eyes as the other man buried his face against his neck.

“You know what they say, opposites attract after all Zach.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Huffing slightly he let his hand trail up to gently stroke York’s hair, absentmindedly playing with it as York almost purred at the sudden affection and pulled him closer. It was moment’s like this he could almost forget what York had become. That he was just the same York he had spent all those years talking about the movies they wanted to watch, what they would have for dinner. Just mundane and simple things. He missed those days more than anything. It made his heart ache, yearn even. 

“Zach shall we go and get something to drink? We’ve been shopping for quite a while now and I could go for some coffee. My treat of course.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. We did come all this way to visit that coffee shop you were going on about after all.”

“Mhm, I suppose so~."

He giggled and placed a soft kiss on Zach’s neck before he got up, grabbing their bags as he did so. Frowning slightly, Zach inspected York’s face. The other man was planning something. The gleam in his eye and the sudden giddiness that had come over him were tell enough. That and given the fact he had gotten them both dressed up indicated he was planning something big. A feeling of anxious dread filled the pit of Zach’s stomach at the thought. He had some ideas as to what York could be planning, but he couldn’t bring himself to dwell on them, or on the consequences they would have.

As they wandered back onto the bustling streets, Zach found himself glancing back up towards the skyline. The drone he had seen before hadn’t made an appearance for some time now. He was sure it had been following them. Maybe it was an FBI drone that had been ordered to track them. Someone having finally pinned the red seeds to York and now was following them, trying to gain evidence. Zach doubted it, him and York had been the only ones to put the murders and red seeds together in the end while the other FBI agents had blown it off. Still, the drone bothered him as someone was certainly interested in them.

Zach pulled his eyes away as York stopped abruptly, pointing to a little crowded café just beside a large open park. It certainly was a quaint little place, filled with thriving plants, the walls covered in colourful paintings of food and drinks. Not the usual place York and Zach would have gone to but he could certainly see the appeal of it.

“Come on, let’s grab a table outside before they’re all gone.”

Willie led the way, swiftly slipping between the staff and tables before coming to a stop just beside a table that was surrounded by large leafy plants, providing them with some privacy, and giving them a clear view of the park. 

“Seems Willie is going to be sitting us today.”

York let out a chuckle as he petted the dog’s head before pulling a chair out for Zach and letting the other man sit down. 

“It’s a nice place, York. Not the usual atmosphere you’d go for but it’s nice. More modern I suppose given the décor and setting, you were always more interested in just visiting the more unusual places. Just as long as they served a good cup of coffee. The places you dragged us to…”

“Hey I choose good places for us to eat at. You know how important food is to me, and as long as that is good it doesn’t really matter what the decorum is. You really should learn to not judge a book by it’s cover Zach.”

“York I’m pretty sure one of the places you insisted on us eating at nearly got us killed because they found out we were FBI, there was a fist fight going on as we entered. You think that would have given you enough warning to turn us around.”

“Okay so maybe that dive bar wasn’t the best place, but the burger was to die for Zach! I think it was worth it in the end. Regardless, I did actually check this place out before I brought you here as I was sure you would make a fuss like you always do if I didn’t. It has good food, good coffee and the staff aren’t likely to start shooting at us.”

Zach couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his lips and before he knew it he was laughing. A genuine laugh that even caught York off guard. Zach hadn’t laughed like this is a long time, hell he hadn’t bickered like this with York in who knows how long. It was just like old times and he couldn’t help it. Remembering all the times York had gotten them into trouble with his pursuits. It was endearing really even if it was left to Zach to try and resolve them.

When he finally composed himself, Zach noticed the dreamy look York was giving him. An amused smile plastered on his face as he watched. Blushing curtly Zach flashed a small frown.

“What are you staring at York?”

“You, Zach. I haven’t heard you laugh like that in quite some time. I really do love the sound.”

Before Zach had time to open his mouth York reached over the table to softly grab his hand and raised it to his mouth, placing a lingering kiss on his knuckles. Zach could feel his cheeks heating up even more, especially as he noticed a few people staring at them. He tried to pull his hand back but York wasn’t having any of it and kept a tight grip, gently running his thumb over the back of it. A blissful look on his face as he gazed at Zach lovingly. Zach was just accepting he wasn’t going to get his hand back when the waiter approached them, York seemingly unaware of them as all his focus was still on Zach.

“Hello gentleman, what can I get you tod-”

“Two coffees please. Milk, no sugar.”

York didn’t break his gaze from Zach as he ordered, earning him a scowl from Zach and the waiter seemingly being taken by surprise before muttering a quick “right away sirs” before he quickly made his way.

“York, that was rude.”

“Sorry Zach, I just don’t want to be disturbed from spending time with you is all. You have no idea how happy you make me Zach. Being here with you right now really is like heaven. I really hope we can spend more time together like this...”

York trailed off getting lost in his own thoughts. Letting out an exasperated sigh Zach glanced out towards the park. He could start an argument, but he had exhausted himself after 4 years arguing with York. He couldn’t change his mind, not after what the seeds had done to him. He was now single minded on what he wasn’t and Zach couldn’t get him to see what he was doing was wrong. It was just easier to go along with it for now. Besides he didn’t want to cause a scene in public.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the waiter reappeared and placed their coffees in front of them before quickly departing, obviously reading the the room, or just being too flustered given all the PDA. York finally released Zach’s hand as he spotted the coffee, busying himself pouring the milk for both of them before holding out the biscuit from his coffee for Willie to quickly devour. Zach was just starting on his own coffee before he heard a phone chime go off. Looking over his cup he saw York frown, instead focusing on his own coffee.

“Someone calling you York?”

“It’s nothing. Besides you said it was rude to answer your phone when you’re at the table.”

“Oh so now you remember your manners.”

“I do, occasionally.”

Rolling his eyes as he sipped on his coffee he heard York laugh before he was caught short by his phone ringing. Zach saw the happy demeaner quickly slip from York as he tutted and pulled the phone out his pocket and glared at it. He let it ring for a moment, debating whether to not to answer it before giving in and lifting it to his ear.

“Yes, who is this?”

Zach had seen York answering phone calls at all times of the day. He never asked about it and just tried to not eavesdrop. Either they were to do with his “work” or his little side project he had recently gotten into. A certain new drug had slowly been making its way around some of the Northern States. A little red pill called “Blood Moon”. It was obvious who had started producing and distributing it, and also explaining why the basement was off limits. He hadn’t looked into what the drug did, but if it was anything like Saint Rouge, Zach pitied anyone who was addicted to it.

However it seemed it was neither this time around as he saw York’s expression turn from annoyance to giddy glee. A wide grin spreading across his face as his eyes flicked over to Zach.

“Oh yes, hello! I apologise I didn’t recognise your number. Zach I just need to take this, stay here I’ll just be a minute. Willie will keep you company.”

Quickly striding off to stand out of earshot, Zach just watched him go before Willie plopped his head against his knee whining. Reaching down he petted behind the dog’s ear earning him an impatient huff as a paw came to rest against his thigh. Giving Willie a look, he eyed up his biscuit before looking back at him, Willie mimicking his movement.

“I wonder what that’s about. Also no I’m not giving you my biscuit, you just ate York's. So you can whine all you like.”

Another louder whine and bark and Zach just groaned and threw the biscuit under the table. He was getting soft in his old age. Even to some sort of demonic hound like Willie apparently. Watching the dog quickly dive under the table Zach listened to Willie happily munching before a familiar humming broke through the sound of idle chatter and clinking of cups. Looking towards the source of the sound he noticed the drone again, hovering a few feet of the ground just inside the boarder of the park, obviously observing him. He glanced around noticing York was still on the phone just out of view, the drone seemingly uninterested in him. The drone hadn't been following York it seemed. It had been following him this whole time. 

Turning back around to focus on the drone he noticed it almost beckoning him before it zipped off towards the far end of the park, darting away and out of sight. Zach tried to get to his feet out of instinct to make chase after the mysterious drone before a pair of paws pushed him roughly back down. Willie huffed before removing his paws from his chest and curling around Zach’s feet, making sure his whole weight was against him, keeping him in place. Hissing, Zach looked back towards the park. He needed to think of an excuse. Needed to get away from Willie and York so he could try and search for the drone. There was someone who knew about him and York. Someone who wanted his attention...

As if on cue York re-appeared, slipping his phone back into his pocket as he took his seat and beamed at Zach. 

“Zach, I need to run a small errand. Are you alright to stay here? I’ll be gone about an hour, max.”

“You want to leave me alone? I thought you didn’t want to let me out of your sight…”

A pained look came over York’s face as he chewed his lip slightly. This really must be something serious if York was willing to leave Zach unattended for such a long period of time.

“I know, and I assure you I don’t want to leave you. If I could I would bring you with me. But this is something very important and I need to do it alone okay? I promise you I’ll try to be as quick as possible, and it will be worth it in the end. I just need you to promise you’ll stay away from anyone else and stay safe. I don’t want you to get hurt or worse…”

York was going to leave him alone. By himself. This was going to be his only chance.

“How about me and Willie go and play in the park? It’s open enough and it’s not very busy right now. We could just go for a wander and play fetch. I’m sure Willie would love a chance to properly stretch his legs.”

He flashed York his best smile and puppy dog eyes. He could see York debating, fighting over his desire to keep Zach safe and trying to say no to that cute face of his. Sighing in defeat, he returned the smile and chuckled.

“I can’t say no to that face Zach. Fine you can go to the park, but don’t go too far and keep your phone on you. And Willie, keep an eye on him. I don’t want any more incidence like before happening.”

Downing the rest of his coffee he quickly left some money on the table before getting up.

“Promise me you’ll be okay Zach?”

“I promise York. Don’t worry, I can take care of myself.”

"I know you can Zach. I just couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because I wasn't there to protect you..."

Zach felt a familiar kiss being placed on his forehead, there was hesitation as York finally pried himself away. He quickly turned on his heel, knowing if he didn't do this soon his resolve would crumble. York spared one last look back before smiling and quickly heading out of view. Zach was on his feet as soon as York was gone, Willie eagerly wagging his tail, right on his heel.

“Come on Willie, let’s not miss our chance.”


End file.
